


beauty marks

by lenardo_09



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just pure unadulterated fluff, too lazy to properly tag stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenardo_09/pseuds/lenardo_09
Summary: Elliott was always rather fond of finding new things about his beloved.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	beauty marks

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written on here in ages, and that was back in, like, 2014. I deleted a lot of stuff, though, so it's like a new account entirely. Anyway, enjoy.

Matches always took it out of him, leaving him fatigued, sore, and either sour or ecstatic depending on how exactly the match went. Today's match didn't go poorly, but he _did_ end up in only fourth place, taken out by a sniper-wielding Wraith and the rest of his team picked off by Gibraltar's bombardment. 

Fondly, he remembers how one of the missiles landed directly on top of him, heard his teammates' panic, and that was that. It wasn't anyone's fault, but it still sucked, getting so far only to end in disappointment. 

The only thing capable of raising his spirits was in his room at this very moment, the jacket-sporting hacker messing with something on his laptop, laying on his stomach with chocolate orbs focused on the screen in front of him, entirely oblivious to Elliott's presence.

_Not for long_ , the trickster thought with a smirk, gently shutting the door behind him. His socked feet made not a sound as he approached the bed, tiptoeing behind his beloved, before reaching out to run a hand down his back, as gentle as could be. It didn't stop Park from starting, however, the hacker immediately rolling onto his back to see exactly who the intruder was. 

"Just me, shortcake," the holographic expert whispered, placing a knee upon the plush comfort of his bed, a hand coming to support his weight, as he stared down at the other, flashing a smile saved only for his boyfriend—lips upturned gently with his eyes softening ever so slightly. "Wanna lemme know why I got a surprise visit? And how you managed to sneak by me without getting spotted?"

Park hummed, pushing himself up into a sitting position. No issue for Elliott—that pretty face was in kissing range now. "Your eyesight is failing."

"Don't be mean. I'll cry."

"No you won't."

"I won't, but I'll pretend to."

Park rolled his eyes, that exasperated but fond smile curling his lips, only reserved for the trickster hovering above him. "I came here because I wanted to."

"Okay, but you wanted to do _something_ , yeah?" The trickster's free hand moved to the other side of Park, now moving to cage the other in, larger body now hovering over him. "Movie night? Make out? Oh, dude, we could totally do each other's nails—uh, I think yellow would look _fantastic_."

An amused huff, though now the hacker was looking away, slowly leaning to lay down on the bed. Elliott easily followed after, bright eyes attempting to maintain the broken eye contact, hoping to coax his sheepish turtle of a lover out of his shell. He never could quite get Park to make any requests, no "I'd like to do this," rather just blank looks, cast aside gazes, and uninterrupted silences. It was like asking a dog to fly. 

Elliott Witt was nothing if not patient. 

"Did you wanna make out with the wall while I watched? Oh, you kinky bastard," the holo engineer joked, receiving a snort of laughter, a half-synthetic hand reaching up to press against his lips. They quickly detached when his tongue darted out to lick it. 

"You're gross."

"And you wanna make out with a wall."

"You…"

"Me."

Park sighed, relaxing against the bed more. "It's not that easy to just _ask_." 

"Shortcake, it literally couldn't be any easier." A tanned hand came up to press a finger against the smaller's cheek, a little above his cybernetic implantations. "I swear I won't judge you. I ask you to do stupid shit all the time, and you never seem to mind doing it."

The hacker's eyes met his, an amused smirk curling his lips now, a single brow raised in mirth. "Like the time you asked for a lap dance and I almost broke my foot?"

Elliott snorted out a laugh of his own at the memory. Park isn't exactly the most skilled or knowledgeable when it came to _anything_ pertaining to sex. In fact, one could say he was relatively clueless. He made sure to not take advantage of that, teaching and being as understanding as possible when Park felt uncomfortable with something. He'd rather the other not have his idea of intimacy ruined by his poor actions and inability to control himself. 

"Hey, it was still hot… kinda. You have such beautiful legs, but you move as gracefully as a rock."

The trickster received a gentle slap on the cheek for that, though the hand remained there for a moment, cupping the larger male's cheek and simply thumbing the faint freckles that speckled his tanned cheeks. He always thought they were rather endearing, but Elliott insisted they made him look silly, as though the hideous, bright yellow suit was doing him any favors. 

"I don't know," Park suddenly whispered, eyes downcast and looking at a spot just above Elliott's collarbone, that smirk vanishing. He didn't like it when the other's expression changed to stoic; it meant he was going to clam up, and preventing that was hard sometimes. 

Elliott moved so he was resting on his elbows rather than holding himself up by his arms. It made it so he was closer to that gorgeous face, those kissable high cheekbones and those enrapturing eyes. A few miles dotted the other's face, and Elliott never really resisted those urges to press little kisses to them, like they were designated spots for his lips. Even now, he couldn't resist, gently pressing a peck to each of them. Two rested just a bit below his implant, and, frankly, they reminded him of little vampire bite marks, just too close together. 

Park's eyes shut for a moment, relishing in the warm contact, before it was gone, hands now sliding down to gently grip at Elliott's shoulders, the other donning that sunny smile of his. 

"Sugar?" he said, Park's eyes focusing intently on his now, visage dangerously close to blanking. "If you wanna do something, just _ask_. I'm not gonna break up with you over something you just wanna try. That's dumb. Stupid and dumb."

"Do you promise not to judge me…?"

Elliott isn't sure he's fond of the vulnerability in that question. "Of course. Did you judge me when I asked for that lap dance."

"No, but I did warn you it would end badly."

"But we tried anyway and, yeah, it ended kinda badly, but we still tried!"

"I… guess."

"So? Just say it, sweetheart. Promise I won't judge at all."

For a moment, Park's eyes drifted off, staring at the wall in contemplation, before a sigh passed parted lips, finally relenting. "Okay… I just… wanted to lay down and… I don't know— _cuddle_ without… shirts…" 

Ah. Leave it to his boyfriend to be horribly endearing. 

"We can do that!"

"Are you sure…?"

"Of course! You don't even have to ask twice. Any opportunity to admire you is an opportunity I'd gladly take."

The small statement was enough to make Park's cheeks don a faint red hue, a criminally adorable look on the man, and Elliott had to be an idiot not to press another kiss to his cheeks, bringing forth a smile and a soft laugh from those kissable lips. 

With that, the two moved to begin removing their clothes. Elliott was still in his gear and uniform from today's match, and he doubted his belts would feel pleasant against Park's legs, no matter how many times the other told him it wasn't a bother. Park was already dressed for the occasion, only really removing his hoodie and undershirt. 

The two then laid down on Elliott's bed, Park's laptop placed upon the floor for now. The trickster was allowed to have his arms wrap delicately around Park's waist, pressing a kiss to the other's shoulder, where some rather cute moles lay. In fact, Park had quite a few on his body, ones that Elliott supposedly never noticed—actually, given the current opportunity, Elliott was suddenly noticing a lot about him. 

His chest was a bit on the flat side, a few adorable freckles dotting the tanned expanse of skin. His clavicle was relatively prominent, arms lithe and waist curved almost perfectly. His hip bones protruded just a tad, enough to be noticeable (and enough for Elliott to think he needed to eat more). He definitely wasn't malnourished by any means, but he definitely wasn't the _healthiest_. 

But, regardless, there was something so _perfect_ about the man's body, something so enrapturing that Elliott couldn't help but admire. 

Like these three moles on his side, ones that had Elliott moving down to press soft pecks to—and that elicited a shudder and a stifled laugh, one of which Elliott took great pride in. He also hadn't realized he was rather sensitive on the sides, if that reaction was anything to go by. Amazing knowledge to be exploited. 

"What are you doing?" Park asked, raising a brow, though there wasn't any underlying irritation to his tone; more fond than anything. 

"Admiring you," was Elliott's simple reply, moving up so his head was resting against the other's chest now, ear pressed closely enough to hear his heart beating. 

"Is that so…"

Not exactly a question, though it did lead into Park's half-synthetic hands moving to brush through his messy curls, hesitantly placing a kiss to his head. The trickster visibly relaxed, hand moving to brush along his hip, placed upon the bone, before his thumb idly began rubbing, an action enforced merely by a desire to comfort and relax. 

It seemed to work, because even the surveillance expert seemed to press further into the mattress, release a soft sigh, and indulge in the warmth of his beloved. 

Elliott had accidentally fallen asleep, noted by the fact his thumb had stopped moving and his breathing evened out. Park knew he was tired, because he was as well, but it was rare he got to see the man sleep so peacefully, like the world wasn't crashing around him, like the weight of everything wasn't pulling him under a sea of desolation and destruction. 

For a moment, Park wanted to watch, smile, and enjoy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I also write on Tumblr, btw, and it's where I accept a lot of requests!! So lemme know if there's anything specific you want me to write. I'm its-lenardo-gamers, btw. Hope you enjoyed my mindless ramblings.


End file.
